


Friends call me Snow Miser

by Reindeerlady



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)-centric, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other, Redemption, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindeerlady/pseuds/Reindeerlady
Summary: Loki is sent to live with the Avengers under the careful watch of Thor, only a few weeks after the New York attack. They dread it at first, but come to realize that Loki is not as he seems. They uncover centuries of trauma and dead family, on top of that identity issues with reindeer games. Get ready to cry.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this is glitching out but there will be multiple chapters. Enjoy. Also this is an AU.

Loki was not happy about this living arrangement.

Thor was constantly looking at him warily as they sat in the avengers common room, on his first day stuck on midguard. 

Loki currently had on metal bounds, forged by the dark elves, and shut around his wrists tightly by Odin himself. They stopped all of his magic, the only thing he could still do was shape shift, because it came naturally with his frost giant magic.

When the spider boy had found out his race, he had said “A Wendy’s frosty, 99 cents,” as Loki recalled, then proceeded to cover his mouth in shame. Stark had begun calling him “ Reindeer games.” Strange that it was his only first day here and he already had two aliases. Midguardian customs were odd, especially the way they were oh so invested in nicknames. 

Thor spoke loudly, breaking his train of thought. “ Brother, why are your eyes no longer blue?”

That caught him off guard. Loki tensed and fidgeted with his bounds nervously. “What do you speak of oaf?” He stared daggers at Thor and moved away from him, showing him ‘ask it again and I’ll kill you.’ 

However, The thunderer persisted. “They are back to their original green. From before you...” Thor faltered. “ Before you fell from the bi-frost.” His sweet brother looked at him with concern.

Thor was almost stunned to see saddness and regret in Loki’s now dull emerald orbs, and then his green eyes suddenly flickered ice blue and a scowl was drawn across his little brothers face. 

Loki held his head and seethed in pain, suddenly with eyes closed and hissing in distress. 

“ Brother?” Thor’s voice was frantic as he shook Loki’s arm lightly. 

“ Chitauri.” Loki managed in agony and then stood up, very quickly and ran to the the restrooms, leaving his very concerned older brother on the couch, as Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers entered the room. 

“ What’s up with reindeer games?” Tony said and was a little startled, Steve was surprised as well.  
“My brothers eyes are not naturally blue. They have returned to their original green.” Thor was puzzled, and Cap noticed that Thor was biting his lip with worry.  
“ Are they usually green?” Steve asked.  
“ They were before he began his evil doings to midguard, however, then they were only blue, and now they appear to switch between the two. It is strange because they are green when he is calm and seem to turn to blue when he is angered or being ... unpleasant.” Thor explained carefully and absentmindedly played with the lock of Loki’s hair that was braided into his own.  
“Maybe something happened to him between the bi frost and the whole attacking earth thing.” Tony suggested, as he was always quick to develop theories.  
“You may have a point, man of iron, Loki did mention the Chitauri before he ran off.” Thor knitted his eyebrows.  
“ You mean the guys from space we fought last month?” Tony questioned him.  
“Yes, they currently have a deal with Thanos, the mad titan, and are known for torture and manipulation...” Thor looked as if he was realizing a possibility, Tony as well, when Loki returned to the room.

 

 

 


	2. Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels bad for the trickster god so he makes tea and they, along with Peter Parker and Natasha chat a little while. What takes the Spider boys interest is the golden ring on Loki’s ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and thanks you guys.

The next day, after a brief conversation with Tony and Thor about the thunder god’s younger brother, they came to the conclusion that Loki may have not been acting on his own accord when he attacked NYC. 

They had also unanimously decided not to push a conversation on the liessmith until they knew more information. They had informed the other avengers and a few other allies, including Nick Fury, of this new found theory. 

Still, Steve Rodgers was a kind man and couldn’t help but want to do something nice for Loki. So he decided to make a couple pots of mint tea, (Thor had informed him Loki’s favorite was mint,) and invite the curious teenager and the woman who could read people like books. Thor was originally supposed to come, but did not on account of patrol duty.

-

2:00 pm, Steve, Natasha, Peter, and Loki sat around a coffee table in the common room over looking the city. Steve had poured them all large mugs of tea. To his surprise, Loki had looked satisfied and thanked the captain, who noticed that the gods eyes were currently oak tree green. 

“So, Mr. frosty, Mr. Thor said you could shapeshift?” Peter had a glimmer in his eyes as he poured sugar into his tea. 

“ I can.” Loki replied, looking up at Peter while sipping from his mug, as if trying to predict the boys next words. 

“ Into anything?” Peter smiled excitedly. 

“ Within reason...” Loki gave a small, genuine smile to the young boy.

” Can you pleaseeee do something for me now?” Peter put his hands together. 

Loki was confused and even a little disturbed by the boys interest, after all, on Asgard shapeshifters were shunned. 

The trickster furrowed his eyebrows together in an unreadable expression, however still looking stoic as he set down his mug. 

“Perhaps another time child.” Loki decided. He didn’t wish to disappoint the boy, he had a soft spot for younger people. 

Silence hung in the air as Natasha looked at Loki with surprise and intrigue, something rare. Steve apparently noticed, because he decided to break the silence. 

“So um, you’re good with kids huh?” Steve inquired Loki awkwardly. 

“ Yes,” Natasha could tell that Loki was testing the waters again, as if he was debating whether or not to tell more. “I have much experience with children.” The god finished thoughtfully. 

Silence soon hung over the room once more. This time, Peter was the one to speak first. 

“Are you married Mr. Loki?” Peter said. 

Steve spit out his tea at that, angering Natasha, who was being sprayed. 

“ Peter!” The captain scolded the boy, raising his voice. 

“I’m sorry the just saw the ring on his finger and-“ The boy defended himself frantically and in a panic but was soon shushed. 

“ Hush, it’s quite alright.” Loki intervened calmly, placing a comforting hand on peters shoulder. “ I am married.” 

A thought raced into Steve’s mind. 

“ Oh my goodness, Loki, does your wife know you’re here? Should we contact her? I am so, so sorry-“ Steve began, but  Loki stopped him again. 

“No. No, my wife, Sigyn,” Loki flinched at his accidental mention of his darling’s name. “... passed away centuries ago.” His green eyes went back to their jaded state and lost their glimmer. “ As did most of my children.” Loki seemed to grow somehow more exhausted. 

Silence once more washed over the room. Peter looked shocked but also very guilty and sad, Steve looked concerned and fearful, and Natasha looked- Loki wasn’t sure. She looked... sorry? Melancholy? 

“If you will excuse me.” Loki abruptly stood up and swiftly walked to his room. 

“Shit, you guys are gonna get beat by Thor.” Tony commented from the kitchen island.

Bucky and Rhodey, who were seated at the island bar a couple feet away, nodded their heads in agreement. 

“ I just wanted to help.” Steve sighed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers throw a small welcome party for the wakandan siblings, who are joining the avengers. Shuri and Peter, along with Clint and Nat spend the night with Loki, listening to stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine time.

“ Welcome to America your highnesses!” Tony sputtered as he put flower crows onto T’Challa and Shuri’s heads. 

“Thank you.” T’Challa grinned. Shuri just nodded her head politely. 

All the avengers began greeting them, and Shuri and Peter did a little secret handshake. 

Thor suddenly burst through the door with Loki under one arm and a few six packs of beer under the other. 

“ Greetings T’Challa and Shuri of Wakanda, I am Thor, of Asgard, and I have brought alcohol!” He yelled happily. “ Oh, and My baby brother, Loki,” He smiled softly.” I’m sure you already know of him.” Thor said. 

Tony had sent word to them of Loki’s “ situation” as well. 

“ Anyways... who wants drinks!” Tony said as he rushed behind the bar. Immediately, all above the age of 21 began drinking.

- 

About a half an hour into the party, Peter had introduced Shuri to just about everyone. 

“So Mr Stark is basically your dad?” Shuri teased as they walked away from Tony, who was already tipsy. 

“Shut up!” Peter laughed and playfully punched her shoulder. 

“ Man, I wish we could drink.” Peter sighed as he looked at Thor, who was showing off by drinking mead from a traditional asgardian horn. 

“You are not missing much, sweet child.” A voice came from behind them. 

 There was Loki, in an all black suit with his raven hair slicked back, sipping red wine and looking at a large book. 

“Oh! Shuri, this is Loki, god of mischief, or Frosty. He’s Thor’s little brother, and he’s a shapeshifter.” Peter explained. 

“Shapeshifter?” Shuri said with Interest, as she was a woman of science.

“Bam,” Loki said as he held up one hand and he suddenly grew sharp claws on one hand.

”Is that even your real form?” Shuri asked. 

“No,” Loki answered, sipping his wine again. “However, I have the same... features as I do in my original form. I would look very much the same.” 

“What are you reading?” Shuri was a curious girl. 

“Questions will not burn your tongue if you wait to ask them.” Loki said. 

“An Irish monk said that.” Shuri commented. 

Loki peered over at her a smiled warmly. 

“ Can we sit with you Mr. frosty?” Peter asked, already heading to the empty space on the couch next to him. 

“Certainly.” Loki patted the other space next to him for Shuri, and placed his book on the coffee table. 

“Tell us a story?” Peter turned to Loki excitedly. 

“You remind me of Fenris.” Loki raised his eyebrow and smirked at the boy. 

“Stop being childish Peter.” Shuri rolled her eyes playfully. 

“ And you remind me of Hel.” Loki swirled his half full wine glass, referring to Shuri. 

“Ohh, tell us about them? Who are they?” Peter sat up straighter. 

Loki almost spat out his wine, and began coughing. 

“Easy there reindeer games.” Clint patted him on the back and grimaced. Then he and Nat sat on the couch across from them. 

“You okay?” Natasha asked softly, which wasn’t normal for her. 

“I am fine.” Loki wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“I’m really sorry Mr. Odinson, I didn’t mean t-“ Peter shrank in his seat. 

“It is alright.” Loki said. All remained quiet in their space for a brief moment. 

“Hel and Fenris were two of my six children-“ Loki began, but was quickly interrupted by Shuri and Clint. 

“Six fucking kids?!” Clint’s eyes widened, Steve eyed Clint dangerously from the bar. 

“ You’re too young for children! You’re what, 21?!” Shuri cried. 

“I am 1051, and first of all, yes, 6 children, 4 of which are deceased,” If looks could kill, Loki would have killed Clint, “ and In human years, I am something close to 21, yes.” 

“ How old would Thor be then?” Nat said. 

“Around 23-24.” Loki answered. 

“Anyways, will you please tell us about them?” Peter pleaded. 

“ If you get me more wine,” Loki held out his glass, “without a doubt.” 

- 

Loki was, indeed very hammered. He had told many stories of Hel, Fenris, Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, Nari, and Vali, even Sigyn and Frigga, and one of Thor. Peter and Shuri were super captivated, and even Nat and Clint were pretty interested. They had learnt that Loki was also the god of stories. 

Loki was the only person who hadn’t gotten a dinner plate, and Clint had noticed. 

“ You should have some rice, beanpole.” Clint joked. 

“You know, they used to call my birth father, laufey, “needle” because he was so veryyy thin.” Loki hiccuped. 

Thor and T’Challa walked over, Thor with a mug of beer and T’challa With a small glass of scotch. 

“Wow.” Thor said as Loki leaned into the side of the couch. 

“What is it?” Shuri asked. 

“My brother has not allowed himself to become intoxicated in centuries. How many glasses did he consume spider child?” Thor turned to Peter. 

“Well, initially, um- 2? But then he got up and got two glasses, and um- I think he’s had 10.” Peter stuttered, still nervous around one of his idols. 

“Haha, oh brother.” Thor ruffled his brother’s hair. 

“Oh yeah, Thor? What’s up with his lips?” Clint asked the Thunder god.

”You mean my scars? Oh, when I was.... aaaaaa, 11 in human years, I did indeed get punished for a prank, the dwarfs, or the dark elf’s if you wish to call them that, were going to saw my head off. However, I had placed a spell on my neck beforehand, therefore, ‘twas impossible to cut. One of them took a needle and thread, and had my mouth sewn shut for one year. There was blood everywhereeee anytime I attempted to cry out. Then, the chitauri had them sewed again-” Loki’s speech was disturbingly casual for those listening, Peter and Shuri looked horrified, and T’challa was looking very disturbed for someone normally indifferent, Nat as well, Clint looked extremely sorry that he’d ever asked, and Thor looked concerned and guilty.

That is likely why the Thunderer told his little brother that it was time for bed and picked him up like a stuffed toy, taking him away to sleep while everyone watched. 

Clint and Nat decided it was best to inform Nick fury and the rest of the adult avengers what had happened later, which they did the following day after a rather strange morning. 

- 

The next morning, everyone except Natasha and Steve were hungover. A few didn’t even remember anything; Tony, Bucky, and Bruce couldn’t even remember drinking. And even those who had only gotten tipsy still had headaches and back pain. 

Loki was drinking tea in the morning, when all the avengers eventually filed in, including the two newest members, and the trickster was reading like he always did on the around two foot wide space that was a sort of indoor windowsill. He seemed fine and actually looked like he normally did. 

“How are you not hungover, frosty? You drank 10 glasses of wine last night?” Peter inquired as he ate a bowl of lucky charms. 

“10? And he’s not hung over? What the fuc-“Tony then noticed Steve, “Heck!” 

“Brother, please, use it on me too?” Thor cried in agony as he downed the cup of coffee before him. 

“I cannot. I still have the cuffs on my wrists.” Loki looked at his brother with pity.

“Cannot what?” Peter questioned the Asgardian brothers. 

“Loki knows a spell to instantly cure hangovers. He created it the first time I unfortunately received a hangover.” Thor explained sheepishly. 

A chorus of “What’s?!” and “nooos” followed afterwards. 

If only they could take off his cuffs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a difficult time and movies and fridge. This one has graphic descriptions of torture and a mega ton of angst around Sigyn and Loki’s kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu

Loki missed Sigyn. Her and his sons and daughter. He missed Sigyn’s brains and her beauty, she was lovely and she was everything.  
He did not miss chitauri prisons, however. They strapped him to the wall in the boiler room, and burnt him everyday because they knew he was Jotun scum. They whipped him everyday, and cut his wrists until they bled him dry. They stitched up his lips on his old scars so he couldn’t cry out, and when he couldn’t hold in the scream, his lips would be a torn and bloody mess. This happened to him everyday for 3 years.  
The white hot burning sensation was still there sometimes. He could feel it on the marks on his back, wrists, and mouth. Heat burning.  
Loki couldn’t take it anymore and decided to walk to the fridge.  
-  
Bruce woke up early, 7:00 AM to get started on paper work, and went into the kitchen to grab a snack.  
What was odd was that there was snow all over the floor, but poor Bruce was too tired to notice.  
He took a croissant from the bread box and then trudged over to the fridge, looking for an apple.  
Oh.  
There was a 6”3 blue man with snowflake like markings all over his body, who seemed to have stuffed himself into the fridge and there was a growing abundance of ice and frost all around him. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and grey sweat pants, and had long, raven black hair. He was also still sleeping. Loki.  
Why was he blue, though?  
Bruce collected himself and calmly closed the fridge door.  
“ THORRR?”  
-  
The whole avengers team was in the kitchen, crowded behind Bruce and trying to see.  
The fridge had lots of icicles protruding from it, and it was so incredibly cold it was like dry ice to the touch. The door was closed. There was frost and snow on the floor and the counters, and Peter was attempting to make snow balls with Shuri.  
“Do you think he’s okay?” Peter whispered to Shuri.  
“I hope he’s not, y’know frozen.” Bucky muttered as Steve put a hand on his friends shoulder.  
Suddenly, Tony, Rhodey, and Thor stormed into the room.  
“Oh, good. He’s finally up.” Steve was referring to Thor, who was a rather heavy sleeper.  
“My brother is inside of this fridge?” Thor walked speedily to the fridge, stumbling a bit in the deep snow.  
“Oh Norns.” Thor sighed miserably.  
“ What’s the matter?” T’Challa asked the god.  
“Loki only freezes himself in somewhere when he’s upset.” Thor explained, now turning the face the Avengers.  
“I thank you, dear friends, for notifying me of my brothers peril, but I think it best everyone leave this room. Please.” The Thunderer said carefully.  
“Wait, why?” Tony crossed his arms and raised a brow quizzically.  
“My brother is presently in his Jotun form, what his real appearance is. First, his touch is so very cold it can burn flesh, and second, he... he takes a very great dislike for sharing it with others. So I once more please ask that you all leave.” Thor looked at them solemnly.  
The avengers filed out the room, all curious and disappointed.  
All except for Cap, Bucky, and Bruce.  
“I think I should stay to check his vitals.” Bruce said firmly.  
“I shall except that.” Thor nodded and looked over at Steve and Bucky.  
“We wanna, uh make sure he’s okay. Being in ice and all that.” Steve coughed awkwardly.  
“Alright, I suppose that is alright friend Steve and friend Bucky.” Thor knew they wouldn’t have left anyway.  
Thor, with caution opened the fridge, his large frame blocking the view of Loki.  
“Oh brother.” Thor sighed.  
Being careful not to touch the ice or Loki’s exposed skin, Thor lightly tugged on his sleeve.  
“Loki-Loki?”Thor spoke softly, as if speaking to a child.  
“Unggghh...” Came Loki’s sleepy voice from the fridge. His ruby red eyes opening and focusing on his brother. “Brother...? Did I fall asleep in the fridge?” Loki groggily analyzed his surroundings. He was surprised to see The captain, Mr.Barnes and Mr.Banner in the room with them, but decided not to yell at Thor, who was helping him.  
“My apologies, I made a mess in the kitchen.” Loki grumbled as he noticed the ice and snow strewn about the area.  
“Oh, it’s okay, I’ll just get Tony to come in here with a blow torch and- wow.” Bruce cut himself off as Loki took a few steps and was no longer hidden by Thor’s frame.  
He still had pajamas on, and his black hair was messy, ( as always,) but there were snow flakes decorating his hair and long eyelashes, and his azure blue skin had the Jotun royal markings in beautiful shapes and patterns that looked like snow flakes. His crimson colored eyes looked like two shining rubies.  
“Aw, brother, you look beautiful!” Thor grinned and used his smartphone from Tony to snap a picture of Loki.  
“You look very pretty.” Steve commented and Bucky nodded in agreement, both with their eyes wide open.  
“Very photogenic.” Bruce said. “You should keep this form more often.  
“Perhaps,” Loki answered, surprised they all thought his form a pleasant thing to look at, “but no.” Loki finished as there was a flash of green and Loki was back to his usual Aesir form.  
“Brother, why were you resting in the fridge?” Thor finally asked him.  
“Yeah, you kinda made the kitchen into a winter wonderland,” Tony poked his head in the kitchen, and then walked in to make coffee, “and ya really gave a scare to the guys that have been frozen before.” Tony finished, pouring coffee in his mug that said ‘ I’m a man of science.’  
Steve and Bucky sheepishly waved at the trickster.  
“Tell the truth reindeer games.” Tony sipped his coffee.  
“I was thinking about... Sigyn and my children. And... and the chitauri prisons. I felt some old wounds burning with heat so I could not sleep peacefully. So I ‘ followed my natural instincts,’ as you midguardians call it, and I slept in your refrigerator.” Loki hesitantly said.  
The room was suddenly so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.  
“Hey, reindeer games, I’m sorry.” Tony, the 5”7 man awkwardly hugged the taller god and frowned.  
“It is alright brother, you may sleep in my chambers tonight.” Thor smiled and picked up Loki and Tony in his arms, a crushing bear hug, and forced Steve, Bruce and Bucky in on it too.  
“Lokester, you smell like ketchup. But like, in a good way.”  
-  
“Okay guys! We’re watching ‘finding memo’ because Peter and Shuri are here, Thor and Loki have never watched animated movies, and I like the British shark!” Tony concluded his speech and sat down on the couch.  
The avengers had decided from now on to hold a movie night on Sunday evenings. Everyone was cuddled up in pajamas and blankets. Thor had leaned Loki onto his shoulder, so that his little brother was close and comfy.  
Loki didn’t hate the movie so far, it was well done so far, it appeared to be about a mother and father fish who had just laid eggs, and then something else happened.  
The wife fish was killed and so were the majority of their children, all but one.  
The father fish, whatever the hell his name was, Marvin, was calling out for his wife. But she was dead, wasn’t she?  
Loki suddenly and quickly got up, knocking over Thor’s popcorn and cursing, then ran to the kitchen.  
“Wait, What’s wrong?” Tony paused the movie and everyone looked at Thor, who once again had that miserable face on.  
“That scene is... a...very close resemblance to what Loki did after Sigyn died. He called out to her for 48 hours and then he found her body. He was left alone with Nari, and Vali was missing.” Thor held his head in his hands.  
Shuri and Peter looked sad and horrified and the adult avengers were with the kiddos on that one.  
“Damn it. I didn’t mean too...” Tony threw the remote on the floor and Rhodey tried to calm him down.  
“I’ll go get him.” Thor stood up only to be stopped by Steve.  
“Bring him back here and we’ll finish the movie. It has a happy ending. But, you or him owes us a story later, because we need to know what happened to his wife and kids, and the prison thing because we can’t keep accidentally setting him off like this.” Steve said softly but firmly.  
“I am sorry for my actions, I will tell you those tales perhaps tomorrow.” Loki emerges from the kitchen and held a new bowl of popcorn.  
Thor smiled and as soon as Loki was in the right distance, forcefully grabbed and hugged him, shoving Loki into his previous position and nuzzling his black hair.  
“You really are the biggest sweetest idiot in all of the nine realms.” Loki said, still managing to spill only a couple pieces of popcorn from the bowl he made for Thor.  
There was suddenly a click and a flash and Tony Stark’s smug grin.  
“Sparky and Frosty, stop being cute now because I have a picture of you two hugging for blackmail, and it’s movie time.


	5. Friends, my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he’s innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely platonic.

The Avengers were currently welcoming the guardians of the galaxy to earth, they were currently staying to help operations under shield and work with the Avengers.   
Thor was extremely joyful to see his raccoon friend whom he called “ sweet rabbit,” and gave the fluffy creature a hug. He also greeted his other friends, whom Loki was introduced to as ‘tree’, and Mantis, as well as a fellow named Drax. Thor was simply aquatinted with Gamora and Peter Quill, who Loki believed to be the Captain of the guardians and one of their warriors.   
“Are you Thor’s little bro?” Quill asked.   
“Indeed, I am Loki, and I assume your are the famous Starlord?” Loki replied, turning to greet him.   
“Fuck Yes! Someone finally used the name!” Quill shook Loki’s hand, “You are my new favorite person!” Quill said to Loki.   
“Brother, come meet Rocket!” Loki was suddenly pulled on as if he were a little child. He was led over to a 4”0 raccoon creature.   
“So, you’re Thor’s brother? Good to meet you. Y’know, he talks a lot about you.” Rocket chuckled and extended one paw.   
“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Raccoon.” Loki lightly shook his paw.  
“Jesus are all Asgardians this tall and polite?” Rocket muttered as he stared up at Loki and Thor.  
Thor grinned brightly at the interaction, but looked away briefly only to see Mantis standing awkwardly near Drax. She looked kind of nervous and curious at the same time.   
“Mantis! Friend, come!” Thor yelled over to her, and she gladly accepted the opportunity to talk to a familiar face.   
“Hello Thor!” She chirped and then looked at Loki.   
“Oh! This must be your brother.” Her posture improved as did her excitement.   
“Yes, I was just telling him about your abilities that correspond with the mind,-....” Thor trailed off as he began to look deep in thought.  
“What is the matter Brother?” Loki’s brow furrowed in concern, as Thor suddenly whipped around and took Mantis by the shoulders.   
“Friend Mantis? Will you do me a very important favor?!!” Thor was suddenly acting as if the matter was urgent.   
“Oh, okay? What is it you need?” Mantis was surprised but still happy to see him.   
“I need you to read my brothers mind and look for a very specific event to tell me if this very certain thing occurred.” Thor pleaded. All o the Avengers and the guardians we staring now.   
“What is the meaning of this Thor?” Loki sighed and crossed his arms.   
“To see if the Chitauri manipulated you or not.” Thor bellowed.   
\-   
The Thunderer had without hesitation, made Loki lay down on the couch and and had sat Mantis down in a chair next to him. All of the Avengers and the guardians acted as eager spectators when Mantis began working her magic. She had explained that if Loki let her, she could sense emotions drawn from specific events.   
When she touched the gods forehead, she seemed calm at first, but then she flinched and her face contorted into one of fear and horror.   
“Hey, you alright?” Rocket asked Mantis as he and the other Guardians were ready to get protective.  
“I am fine, but he is not.” She replied.   
Silence followed for a few seconds.   
“He was falling... falling from the bifrost, the rainbow bridge,” Thor grimaced as she said that, “ and he was falling through a rip in space, until he was caught by... by the mad Titan,” it was now Gamora’s turn to cringe, “ and he asked Loki if he would help him attack earth. Loki said no, and then was brought to the Chitauri.” Mantis paused, navigating through memories.   
“He was- he was physically tortured for three midguardian years, and then, when his mind was weak enough, the mind stone was used to control him, he was only a vessel...and the real him was locked away in his mind.” Mantis finished, pulling away from Loki’s indifferent face without hesitation.   
“It is very graphic in there.” Mantis looked at the trickster god with sympathy.   
“Torture?” The spider boy swallowed and the Avengers and the Guardians alike looked at the younger prince of Asgard. All the avengers were horrified more so now that they new he was innocent.   
“I will kill the Chitauri scavengers with my bare hands!” Thor suddenly roared as his anger made the power go out, light bulbs exploding as Thor’s body crackled with Thunder.   
“Woah, sparkles, cool it! We’re all really mad but you’re gonna blow!” Tony yelled.   
“Thor, think about it this way! He’s innocent! Loki is innocent! Our theory was right!” Steve shouted up and Bucky nodded.   
And just like that, the god of Thunder cooled down and stood on solid ground once more.  
“I must send word to Asgard immediately! Mother will be overjoyed!” Thor’s mood changes lightning fast, ( pun intended,) as he began to smile and pumped his fists in the air.   
“And I’ve gotta send shield a message!” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “ Congrats Lokes, you’re officially not a villain!” He cheered and high fived the god. ( Loki has learned that gesture of platonic affection from Shuri and Peter last week,)  
Bucky suddenly came over to the trickster, and patted him on the back.   
“It feels good doesn’t it?” Bucky flashed a smile of understanding.   
Thor attacked Loki from behind, wrapping his little brother in his large arms and happily yelling: “Let us commence with the midguardian “ group hug” tradition!” Thor called and Steve, Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Peter Parker, Shuri, Mantis, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Quill and Rhodey hugged them without hesitation. Gamora, Natasha, Clint, T’Challa, and all the others you wouldn’t quite expect to joined in, until everyone in that room was basically crushing Loki for a good 10 seconds.  
They all unexpectedly fell onto each other though, as Loki turned into a black cat with vibrant emerald eyes and slipped away.   
“Ow! Brother! Must you have done that?” Thor complained as he picked up Loki and began to stroke his shiny fur.   
Loki simply turned away in response but continued to let Thor pet him.   
“What the actual FuCk?!” Tony screamed as he saw the well groomed cat in Thor’s arms.   
“My brother is a shapeshifter, do you not remember?” Thor stated casually as he plopped Loki onto his shoulder.   
“Yeah, okay, sure, uh huh, but why’d he have to do it now? That was unexpected! Shit! Why was that so cool!” Tony cursed as he saw Mantis, Drax, Quill, Shuri, Peter, and even Steve and Bucky already heading over to pet the lokitty.  
“Do not fret, friend Stark, Loki only turns into a feline when he is feeling needy or tired, or sometimes overwhelmed, and I shall assume it is all three.” Thor scratched behind the cats ear.   
As the group was showing the cat version of Loki with affection, Tony joined them quickly after that outburst, and Rhodey, Clint, Nat, Rocket, Groot, and Bruce all shrugged their shoulders and went over to the Cat.   
Gamora and T’Challa remained indifferent but weirded out and simply waited for the next topic to roll around.   
Rocket seemed happy to have someone his own size present, and Thor was happy that his brother was in such a small, adorable form.   
“Anyways, who wants drinks! Let’s celebrate the guardians and Lokester!” Tony stepped behind the bar and all was well.   
Natasha laughed as Shuri began taking a video of Lokitty licking wine.  
-  
The next day, Tony had sent a message to Nick Fury and had gotten permission to remove Loki’s cuffs in a month or so, which was something to look forward to, and Thor had sent word to Asgard o Loki’s innocence.   
Bruce had apologized for slamming Loki’s body onto the ground.   
-  
It was now noon the next day, and they were all seated in the floor of the common room, eating burgers and fries Tony made Jarvis order.   
“These Terran “ham burgers” are very good tasting!” Drax exclaimed as he bit into one, the grease running down his grey hands.   
“You May have mine then.” Loki slipped his untouched burger into Drax’s hands.   
“I like this one.” Drax pointed at the mischief god.   
“You’re brother is cool Thor,” Quill complemented before shivering with delight, “ Damn I missed cheese burgers.” The famous starlord said.   
“Thank you for you’re compliments. And you are correct, my body temperature is indeed below freezing.” Loki mumbled and poked a plastic fork into the salad he and T’Challa shared. ( they both had a great dislike for processed meats.)   
“Oh yeah!” Bucky exclaimed loudly and looked to Loki as if to say “ can I?”   
Loki curtly nodded and allowed Bucky to take his arm, ( he was currently wearing a Midgardian T shirt,) and hold it up to the guardians.   
“Feel.” Bucky smiled.   
Quill gingerly traces a finger down Loki’s exposed skin and shivered.   
“Damn your skin is cold. But it’s also really soft? It feels like an ice cube.” Quill commented in amazement, and then everyone except Thor, and Bucky and Steve began to touch Loki’s arm. After all, it was summer and it was quite warm outside.   
“Yes, when I allow it my Jotun side naturally lets my body temperature through. I do this as much as possible, as to not overheat.” Loki looks apathetic as everyone cuddles up to him.   
“Shit, this is amazing. I think you’re the loophole for my ‘no-touchy’ policy, because since its summer I’m gonna need you with all this fur.” Rocket sighed with relief and nuzzled into Loki’s arms much like a cat. The guardians were appalled by this behavior.   
“What did you do with the real rocket?!” Quill looked at the raccoon accusingly.   
“I am Groot.” Groot looked up from his video game in shock.   
“Cut me some slack! You’d be doin this too if you had fur all over! Plus his skin is soft and he smells like flowers!” Rocket said as he began to look like a furry pillow Loki was holding to his chest.   
“Thank you, sweet one. You are very kind indeed.” Loki chucked and gently pet rockets back.   
“Oh my god, this is like fuckin’ heaven.” The short guardian sighed in content.   
-  
Loki had become closer to both the Avengers and the Guardians as of late. Even the rather distant ones, such as T’Challa, Natasha, Clint and Gamora had taken a liking to the sliver tongued god. Loki had no longer felt obligated to act as a villain as he had proven not to be one. He would spend mornings with Thor, Rocket, Groot, Steve, Clint, as well as Mantis, Quill, Drax and Bruce, eating, training, chatting, and reading. (Thor deemed himself as Loki’s official sparring partner, and Drax was relatable in the sense he had lost a wife and child, Mantis because she was taken from her home at birth, and even Rocket who was experimented on as had Loki.) and the god spent noon eating with everyone, then afternoons were to be spent with Peter and Shuri when they got home from school, ( Shuri taught a small robotics course,) along with all the ones he spent morning time with, Plus Tony, Bucky, Gamora, Natasha, T’Challa, and even Ms. Pepper Potts. Loki spent evenings talking, eating, and reading with His brother, Gamora, Rocket, Natasha, Tony, T’Challa, and Bucky, (the traumatized bunch, minus Thor,) he would also help Peter with his homework when Stark didn’t and helped Shuri to grade papers.   
Loki shared a bed with Thor for around 2 weeks, which was pleasant, and then, Tony did something beautiful.   
The billionaire bought Loki a ‘yay your not a threat’ gift, that happened to be a large ice box Loki could fit in.   
When Loki had first seen it, he had almost cried.   
“Anthony...” Loki said breathlessly, “thankyoufromthebottomofmysoul!” Loki had practically lept into Tony’s arms, something that the only did for Thor a couple times a month, which startled the playboy.   
“Whoa reindeer games, you’re welcome.” Tony stuttered.   
“God your hugs feel like a cool breeze in summer heat. And your hair is fluffy. Oh, and you don’t smell like ketchup, you smell like a garden!” Tony observed, still holding the green eyed man in his arms. The residents of Stark tower had noticed something themselves about the trickster god, just as Loki had noticed many things about them.   
Loki was lovely. He was handsome but also really pretty, he had soft hair and skin, and a large 6”3-2 height that could lean down, and broad shoulders, long legs and a long torso, a gorgeous smile, and in top of that, he always smelled like floral plants and peppermint tea. He wore nice, clean clothes too and even though his hair was normally unkempt and his eyes tired he looked stunning.  
Plus, he was extremely smart, clever, and had centuries of knowledge. He spoke eloquently and knew how to do many difficult or uncommon things. It’s likely why he would always help Thor out. He could also cook very delicious asgardian dishes, which made his brother proud, ( and hungry,) and he was a skilled fighter as well, even without his magic. He was swift and graceful and could do many advanced parkour tricks, he was also good with blades and to some degree, his fists.   
In other words, he was the perfect combination of a house wife, a witch, a handy man, a ninja, and a god of mischief.   
Back to Loki’s hugs, he only gave them rarely, so here so far Thor, Rocket, and Tony.   
Everyone else lined up for a Loki hug that day. It was spectacular.


	6. Battle scars ( and a birthday.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin uh angst and torture shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H

Summer was unbearable. Stark towers AC had broken yesterday afternoon, which had left everyone suffering. The AC guys had to fix it manually, and since the AC was connected to the Arc reactor it made it more difficult.  
Currently, Loki was wearing a thin, long sleeved shirt and board shorts he’d borrowed from Bucky.  
He had Thor cradling him, while Loki himself was cradling rocket, and Mantis, Drax, Groot, Shuri, Peter Q, Tony and Peter P were sprawled out on Loki’s body, trying to savor his ice cold touch.  
“I cannot stand all of your bodily heat on me any longer. I may go into cardiac arrest. I’m going into the ice box.” Loki sighed in exhaustion and attempted to get up from the pile of warm blooded creatures.  
“Nooooo~Brother” Thor groaned, and Loki heard a chorus of moaning and no.  
Tony abruptly sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
“That’s it, if even reindeer games can’t handle it then we’re going on vacation.” Tony said as he dialed Nick Fury’s number.  
-  
After an hour of arguing and Pestering Nick Fury, they had arranged a five day long vacation to Tony’s summer home in Malibu, California , and Tony had rented out a private beach next to it.  
The Avengers were mostly over joyed, all but Bucky and Loki.  
“I hate water.” Bucky had said while packing the giant bag of sunscreen.  
“I aswell, dislike the beach atmosphere.” Loki muttered bitterly and he held up the green swim trunks Tony had bought for him.  
I can’t let them see the scars.  
Loki froze for a moment and then speedily packed the rest of his belongings which consisted of clothes, hygiene products, and a few books.  
“Let’s hate water together.” Bucky grinned.  
Loki softly smiled as Tony called them.  
“Guys its time to go!”  
-  
When they arrived at the house, and had all unpacked, they had all made the unanimous decision to go swimming on the beach.  
Everyone looked nice in bathing suits, and the sun here was warm rather than boiling.  
“Brother, come swim!” Thor called from the shore.  
“I will pass.” Loki smiled at his older brother, who was looking rather ridiculous in his multicolored flower printed trunks.  
“Bucky?” Steve yelled next to the god of Thunder.  
“No way.” Barnes smirked, laying down next to Loki. They were propped up with the Stark brand cooler and the umbrella.  
Both of the large blonde men showed looks of disappointment but were distracted soon by the water.  
“Why do you not join him?” Loki questioned and turned to Bucky.  
“I don’t like water. Sometimes I’ll swim, but ever since my accident in the war,” Bucky paused, “I just steer clear from it.” He finished.  
Loki looked at him thoughtfully.  
“Why don’t you?”  
“My skin is as fair as snow.” That wasn’t completely a lie. Loki tugged on his shirt nervously.  
Suddenly, Thor called to him from the small dock.  
“Brother, I must ask you something!” He rumbled.  
“Coming.” Loki but his book down.  
“What is your question?” Loki asked when he got to the edge of the dock.  
“How’s the water?” Thor smiled mischievously as Loki felt drax push him into the sea.  
Shit.  
He saw grey cloth floating away underwater.  
That was his fucking shirt. His only layer of protection.  
Loki let himself sink a few more seconds that needed, and then surfaced so that his nose was just above the water.  
“Brother?” Thor looked at Loki, with his black strands of hair cloaking parts of his face.  
“Brother are you hurt?” Thor said slightly more loudly, as he attempted to pick Loki up from the water.  
Loki struggled but then realized resistance was futile. Now with everyone watching with concern, and he’d have to get out of the water eventually. Loki’s arms went limp as Thor hoisted up his brother.  
Chitauri scavengers laugh as the whip cracks.  
Thor’s eyes widened as he saw the scars decorating Loki’s back and chest. They were everywhere, and on display to everyone.  
Thor began to shake with rage and sadness, and the clear skies began to cloud over.  
“Brother.” Loki held Thor’s face in his slender fingers.  
“It’s fine.” Loki tried.  
“No it’s not!” Thor roared as the clouds turned grey.  
“It is now that you are here with me. I am safe. I am here.” Loki softly but firmly.  
That seemed to calm Thor’s rage, as the clouds dissipated.  
Thor had the miserable look on his face again, and most of their friends did too, minus the few stoic ones.  
“Chin up.” Loki said simply. He wasn’t the best at comforting, especially considering he was comforting Thor about Loki himself.  
When Thor still remained in his state of sadness, an idea popped into Loki’s head. He’d cheer Thor up how he did when they were children.  
Loki suddenly glowed emerald green as there was a bright flash, and in Loki’s place was a 40 foot long sea serpent, much like a dragon, with sea green scales that shone like gems and horns great and golden.  
“Spar with me.” Loki the dragon sea serpent thing said.  
“By the nine. YES!!!” Thor cried in excitement and they began a vicious battle.  
“Oh my god.” Tony tilted his sunglasses down, as Thor was thrown into the waves by Loki and then he sprung up from the water in put Loki’s giant neck in a headlock.  
“All who dare to wrestle I, step forward now!” Loki laughed.  
Steve, Bucky, and Drax decided to be stupid and swam straight over to Lokes to help Thor wrestle him.  
The others watched on with amazement for around 10 minutes, and then amusement while 4 grown men were thrown about by a big ol’ danger noodle, and Peter P had exclaimed that Loki looked like Haku from Spirted Away.  
In the end, it was 2:00 pm, they had been there for 2 hours, and Loki was curled up and in the shallows like a giant pool floaty while Thor sat on him with Peter and Shuri. ( They had started calling starlord Quill as to not confuse the two Peters.)  
“I love you brother.” Thor hugged Loki’s long snout.  
“I love you too Thor.” Loki sighed in contentment.  
“Aw.” Tony snapped a picture on The Thunder god holding onto the giant serpents neck.  
“Tony, get over here.” Nat called.  
“What did I do now?”  
“Nothing dumbass your self built cooler ran out of batteries.” She grumbled and pointed to the sweating sodas inside.  
“I forgot to pack them.” Tony admitted and scratched the back of his neck.  
“No! The alcohol!” Drax, Rocket, Clint, and pretty much everyone you would expect cried.  
“The alcohol?” Thor suddenly sat up and made his way to the cooler.  
“No! My mead!” Thor whined and held up the giant jug.  
“I guess I’ll have to drink it all now.” Thor held the hug to his lips when Steve quickly pushed it down.  
“No, no we will not be doing that,” The captain said calmly, “ any other ideas?”  
“Hmm...”Thor suddenly made eye contact with Loki, who was now wrapped in a towel in his usual form.  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“NO.”  
“Pleassseee?”  
“For the last time, Nay.”  
“I you do it I will buy you iced cream?” Thor asked.  
“...fine. But this is for the frozen mid guardian dairy products, not you.” Loki spat.  
The green light shone around his body again, and suddenly he was in his true form.  
Little bits of snow began to collect in his hair, and the hot sand on the ground froze on everyone of his foot prints.  
“Is this-?” Peter stopped himself.  
“Yes, this is my brothers true appearance. Isn’t it nice?” Thor spoke casually.  
Loki, towel tied around his waist and covering his swim trunks, looked to be a full fledged Jotun. He was stunning, beautiful.  
Loki sat down next to the cooler and lay flat on his back.  
“Put the drinks on my body.” Loki said with such apathy that Shuri snapped out of her amazement at Loki and began hysterically laughing.  
“Oh my god, I got that on video! Now they have to put me in vine 2!” She wheezed as T’Challa rolled his eyes.  
Thor carefully placed all of the sodas, beer, and mead jug on Loki’s stomach, avoiding his skin and putting any of them on his scars.  
As soon as they touched his skin, little ice crystals formed at the bottom of the cans and the glass and a thin layer of ice and frost covered the drinks.  
“Can I-“Peter P said, reaching to touch Loki’s arm, much like the others still not over his amazement, but Loki was quick to shy away.  
“No. Jotun skin is so cold it will burn your skin to the bone.”  
“But it looks like a popsicle.”  
-  
“Happy 100th birthday!” The avengers cheered as Cap walked through the door.  
“Woah!” The soldier was startled as they all ran to greet him.  
Steve received presents from everyone, new weights and work out clothes from Clint and Nat, ( he keeps wrecking them,)a stark laptop from Tony, A camera from Bruce, Paints and a few canvases ( Asgardian,) from Thor and Loki, some good wine from Rhodey, a picture of them as children from Bucky, Sam had given him a new set of charcoals and oil pastels, and Shuri got him a phone, T’Challa got him a new sketchbook to go with the rest of the art supplies, and the Guardians all went to party city and got decorations. Loki made the cake, and it tasted like heaven.  
It was A good 100th birthday for captain America, and at the end of it they watched fire works from the beach.  
Thor, Loki, and the Guardians were all mesmerized by the lights, even if the noises scared Loki and Mantis and made rockets ears hurt.  
Steve saw Tony and Bucky had whispered something to Loki, who nodded and turned blue. Loki narrowed his eyes, and then blast ice into the ocean to create a giant sculpture. It was... words?  
Then, the Fourth of July fireworks once more lit up the skies and Steve saw the message.  
“Happy 100th Steve Rogers!”


	7. Just a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s long with lots of fluff and angst so ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwuwhweheuheh

It was a good day for Loki when they removed his cuffs.   
He was officially officially not a threat.  
He had felt magic coursing through his veins, and had laughed so genuinely that everyone smiled.   
Since Tony was the one to remove them, he was surprised when Loki had picked him up I and spun him in circles as if Tony were a child.   
He had ran straight into Thor’s arms and surprised the Thunder god. Peter then awkwardly asked for one, but was pleasantly surprised, also being spun around.   
Later that day, one of Odin’s ravens came through the bathroom window with a special message.   
The message was regarding Loki and it was from Frigga, who had said she wished to gift the position of Thor’s official royal advisor upon Loki.   
Thor had immediately accepted the conditions, saying Loki was already his advisor anyways, and Loki had hugged him again, which almost made Thor cry.   
However, the present situation was not like that.   
-  
The ground shook as the unnamed Sorceress sent New York City into peril. The Avengers along with the Guardians were called on, and Loki was invited.   
Speaking of the trickster god, he was currently healing a woman while her two children anxiously waited.   
He called upon his magic and muttered a simple healing spell as he touched her bloody forehead.   
“Alright. Please take her to the shelter now. Go as fast as possible.” Loki instructed and the teenager picked up his mother while his little sister hugged Loki’s leg and ran off with her brother.   
“Thanks Mr. Witch!” She called and smiled.   
This made Loki stand frigid for a second, was this what being a hero was like? Helping people and wanting to help them? He Quickly shook away the thought.  
“Imamage.” Loki grumbled and ran off to the sounds of explosions in the distance.   
.   
Thor sent Mjolnir flying into the sorceress, and he managed to land a hit to her stomach, briefly stunning her, but then she became very angry as a harmful wave of energy shot out of her like bullets.   
Loki managed to cover Peter, using his taller body as a meat shield for the young boy.   
The light stung, and Loki cringed as it hit his scarred back.   
A few moments later, the light had ceased but the sorceress began to create a spell and motioned to shoot it at Thor.   
Without thinking, Loki sprinted in front of his brother, being hit by the spell almost immediately as Tony, Quill, Gamora and Cap were able to use that time to capture the woman.  
The air was suddenly thick with fog.   
“Loki?!??!” Thor yelled in a dazed panic.   
“Brother where are you??!?!!” The Thunderer cried out into the thick fog.   
The gods anxieties then sky rocketed when he heard what was likely his brother groaning.   
Thor speedily approached the sound, and then saw a small figure on the ground a few feet away. But something was wrong.   
“Loki?” Thor said in a smaller voice.   
His brother was sprawled out on the asphalt road, groaning and holding his hand above the area where the spell struck him, but this was... not the same Loki.   
He was a child. Perhaps the midguard equivalent of 8 or 9.   
“Brother is that you?” Thor gently grabbed the child’s hand.   
“Wha... Thor? What happened?” Loki spoke sleepily.   
That made Thor freeze. His voice, his appearance, especially his eyes, were Loki’s but when Loki was but a boy.   
“Oh Norns.” Loki flinched at the sound of his own voice, and looked at his now softer and tiny hands.   
“Lorelei.” He spat into the fog.   
“What?” Thor unfocused from Loki’s fluffy, natural hair from before he began slicking it back, his bangs falling into his face messily.   
“Lorelei was the witch, the spell she used de-ages people. I’ve seen her do it before. It only lasts a week, and is meant to stun and embarrass her foes in battle.” Kid Loki explained.   
“You are so small and cute!!! How old are you right now?”Thor picked up Loki from the ground and marveled at his lightness and size.   
“Well, the spell is serving Lorelei’s desired purpose.” Loki grumbled and Looked up at Thor as he was put back on the ground.   
“Aw Brother! You only almost come up to my waist now!” Thor gushed and ruffled Loki’s hair.   
“Shut up. Why did my clothing shrink with me?” Loki seethed.   
“You’re so cute!”   
“Just carry me Thor.” Loki sighed in frustration.   
-  
“Uh hey point break? Where the hell is Loki? He took a pretty hard hit for you back there. And why do you have a kid?” Tony ran up to the Thunder god and the child on his back, who was burying his face into Thor’s hair.   
“Yeah, Loki needs to be alive so I don’t die of sadness and heat this summer.” Rocket, as well as many others ran up to Thor, concern written all over their faces.   
“Fear not friends, Loki is right here.” Thor gestured to the little kid on his back, who now peeked out with the classic Loki death stare and glimmering emerald orbs.   
“What the fuc-“   
“Friend Tony! You shall use no foul language around my brother. Even if he still retains all of his memories. When he was hit by Lorelei’s spell, he was transformed into his younger body. He tells me the spell will wear off in one weeks time.” Thor explained, then carefully brought Loki into his arms for all of the team to see.   
Everyone did an aww.   
“I cannot express with words how much I loathe this.” Loki said, which made Peter immediately gasp in delight.   
“Oh my gosh Loki you’re so adorable and you sound just like cardamom from bee and puppy cat!” Peter ran up to Loki with excitement.   
“Stop.” Loki hissed as Peter poked his cheek.   
“Loki you’re so small!” Steve jogged over and looked at the boy.   
“Wait shit, how old are you now, Jesus you’re so small???” Tony hugged Loki.   
“Loki must be around 8 in Your years?” Thor questioned himself.   
“Nay Brother, 9, I do not have the lip scars yet, but I have the cut on my cheek from the boar and I don’t have slicked back hair, so I must be 9” Loki grabbed Thor’s face with his small hands, and looked right into him with his big ol’ green eyes.   
“Brother, you are so small, and I love you.” Thor teared up and Looked back at Loki.   
“I am aware.” Loki said as Tony broke off the hug.   
“You smell like cookie dough and vanilla extract in this form?? Wtf how?” Tony stepped back.   
“I often baked pastries as a child. I mostly cook meal foods nowadays. Also, why must you keep track of my scent stark?” Loki replied.   
“You’re voice. It’s so fricking cute. And I don’t know, you usually smell like flowers and home cooked food, and sometimes old books.” Tony replied quickly but made sure to boop Loki’s nose.   
“Lokes come here!” Rocket called as Loki was set down by Thor.   
“Yes sweet friend?” Loki said, still towering over Rocket.   
“I need a hug stat.” Rocket held out his arms to the boy.   
“Alright.” Loki softly embraced the Raccoon who was sighing In relief.   
“You’re like a heaven popsicle.” Rocket cooed.  
“Please stop.” Loki scowled and let go.   
-  
The whole team was spoiling Loki and Tony even bought some clothes for him, despite the fact that he would only use them for a week.   
Rocket, Thor, and Peter kept snuggling into him, Tony and Shuri were taking pictures, and they were playing Pool and air hockey in the game room.   
“I was not aware we had a game room.”Thor said as he bit loudly into a nacho.   
“Yeah, we got pac man, ping pong, skee-ball, a pinball machine too.” Tony replied, playing pool with Nat.   
“Ohh, Pac-Man!” The two Peters said in unison and promptly ran off.   
“I’m gonna play skee-ball.”   
“I guess lets do ping pong?”   
“Air hockey?”   
That left Loki alone. He was glad to have space for once today, because everyone was babying him constantly.   
Loki decided to slink over to the dusty Pinball machine in the corner.   
The principle of the game seemed simple enough. Do not let the metal balls down the hole, hit them into the holes at the top for points.   
Loki quickly began playing, locking out the outside world.   
It was two hours later when he lost the first game of it that he looked up and saw Everyone surprised.   
“Holy shit little Loki is the pinball king!”   
-  
The next morning, Loki woke up at his usual 6:00 AM and brewed himself a cup of mint tea with plenty of sugar and cream. ( he decided against having coffee in this state.)   
Around 2 hours later, The very hungover avengers and guardians trudged into the room, groaning and rubbing their heads.   
Thor sat at the dining table with a loud thump.  
“Brother...” Thor cried in pain.   
Loki complied and tiptoed over to Thor, then carefully placed his small hands on this brothers temples, and began murmuring the hangover cure spell.   
Moments later, Thor was back to his usual state, grinning like an idiot.   
“I love you brother!” Thor squeezed Loki in a hug.”   
“I love you too.” Loki sighed.   
“Me next!” Tony moaned.   
A few seconds later, and...  
“I love you you sweet tiny angel.” Tony hugged Loki while using his other arm to shovel corn flakes into his mouth.   
“I love you too stark, please, you are getting milk onto my shirt.”  
-  
After curing everyone’s hang over and just hugging Shuri and Peter because he had hugged everyone else and it seemed appropriate, Thor had suggested that Loki skip out on training this week and do something else instead.   
Well, sewing and knitting with Clint and Nat was not the worst activity in the world, just strange to see Stark and Thor attempt to create embroidered patterns while Shuri uploaded the whole disaster onto “Instagram.” She had around 1 million followers and live streamed frequently, and had more viewers since she and her brother joined the Avengers.   
Actually, ever since Loki had been proven to be innocent to the public, a lot of her content was just pictures of Loki reading, or letting Peter paint his nails or Thor play with his long black hair.   
“Oh yeah, guys, since we’re at the sewing circle, Loki is here too. He got hit by a spell yesterday, and he’s a kid now. It should wear off in 6 days.” Shuri explained, pointing her phone to Loki, who was sprawled out on Thor’s leg, sporting a green dino onesie that Thor picked out and cried out of happiness when Loki had been forced into it, and reading All of Sherlock Holmes.   
“Hello mortals.” Loki gave a polite glance to the camera but quickly got re-absorbed into his novel.   
The comments immediately blew up with key board smashing, hearts, and “he’s so fuving cute” “dino baby” comments.   
“Wow, they really like you in this form Loki.” Shuri smiled.   
“Hm.”   
“Oh, hello good peoples of midguard, look at my brother! He is so small and cute!” Thor noticed Shuri and picked up Loki, lifting up the tail of his dino costume as well.   
“He forced me to wear this.” Loki deadpanned, bitter of his outfit and losing his page.  
The comments blew up again.   
“Hey, Lokes do you wanna answer some of the questions?” Shuri asked, grabbing Loki arm and tugging him over to the camera.   
“I suppose it cannot hurt.” Loki hummed.   
Loki took the phone from Shuri.   
“Why are u so smol? Asks tacogirl14, I was be witched by Lorelei the sorceress, also, you have used the incorrect spelling for small.” Loki began.   
“Can I marry Thor? Asks Tobyyaboi, I’m afraid Thor is already courting someone.” Loki giggles and points the camera at Thor’s blushing face.   
“How are you so adorable as a kid but so hot as an adult? Asks _trickstergirl_, you flatter me.” Loki sighs as he scrolls through more romantic asks and compliments.   
“Oh, How is you’re relationship with Loki, Mr. Stark? Asks Megan69420.” Loki awkwardly angles the camera towards Tony.   
“Oh, hey. Uh, I think we’re pretty good friends, he’s a good guy, he smells like cookies right now, and he cured my hangover, so I love him.” Tony gave a little smirk to the camera.   
“Aw, Stark, I am truly touched.” Loki sarcastically puts his hand over his heart as Tony pulls him into a hug.   
“Avengerzzzfan asks: What is Princess Shuri doing?” Loki reads and looks over to see Shuri taking pictures of Tony hugging him.   
“Blackmail.” She says.  
“Alright, well here is your cellular device back.” Loki puts the phone on the carpet next to Shuri and plops down on Thor’s lap once more, and hears Shuri’s camera flash as soon as he does.   
-  
At 12:00, everyone is sitting in the kitchen eating. Tony and Steve ordered Pizza.   
Loki is now wearing more dignified clothing, and chatting with Bucky and Samuel.   
“So when he was drinking a Sam Adams, I asked if it was considered cannibalism and he punched me it the throat.” Bucky said thoughtfully as he bit into a pepperoni slice.   
“You deserved it.” Sam scowled.   
“I love you too Sam.”   
Loki simply hummed and poked the cheese pizza with his finger. Something felt off on his face.   
Loki put one hand to his mouth and quietly winced.   
He calmly pulled back his hand and saw crimson red smears on it.   
Oh.   
So he was somewhere around 10–11, because that’s when they sewed his mouth shut.   
Loki frantically stood up and speed walked to the bathroom.   
He heard panicked yelling but slammed the door and locked it.   
Within a few moments, there was a timid knock, and Loki knew everyone was outside, because Thor would’ve broken the door down.   
“What’s wrong Brother?” Thor asked gently.   
Loki took a deep breath in.   
“You remember my quarrel with those dwarfs when I was around this age yes?” Loki said as he spat blood into the sink and his lips were beginning to slowly close up.   
“Yes?” Thor seemed frightened and Loki heard the door creak with pressure against it.   
“Despite that there are no dwarfs to speak of, it is happening anyway.” Loki managed to squeak out as the thread closed up half of his mouth.   
That seemed to have done it, because in an instant the door had been kicked down and and Thor had Loki sitting on the bathtub while everyone squeezed to see the issue at the door.   
“Shuri! Banner!” His brother yelled desperately.   
-  
Loki was curled up in a ball, nuzzled into Thor and a great deal of blankets on his older brothers bed.   
Bruce had pulled out the string from Loki’s completely sealed lips, properly bandaged him, and gotten so angry at the dwarfs who weren’t actually there he almost turned into the hulk.   
Shuri was too squimish, and she and Peter even cried at a little at the sight of their now child friend in such pain.   
Thor had volunteered to clean the blood, and Shuri had given Loki a few Advil’s and hug.   
He was awoken from a surprisingly peaceful sleep to Thor’s snoring.   
The blinding alarm clock in the corner read 2:00 AM, and the two brothers had been sleeping since 8:00 PM that previous day.   
His oaf of a Brother was sprawled out on the bed, hugging Loki close and smiling in his sleep.   
Loki softly smiled and winced as his lips began to bleed a bit. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and snuggled into Thor. His older brother was warm, big, and comforting. He noticed Thor’s smile widened as Loki cuddled in, but his snoring persisted.   
He couldn’t help but love his brother. Thor was caring and kind and protective and brave and bold and strong and attracted lots of females, he was also a great deal smarter than most gave him credit for.   
Someday he might say that to him. 

Hopefully before Loki dies. 

 

Soon 

 

Loki lightly kissed his brothers forehead and wiggled out of his grasp, carefully tucking Thor under the multiple blankets, the proceeding to sneak out of the door, into the hallway, and down a few flights of stairs and gracefully tiptoeing into the kitchen.   
There was the noise of coffee pouring, and a dramatic groan.   
Loki stealthily crept up behind the table to see Stark, looking very distressed and making espresso.   
Loki silently sat at the table, and then Stark turned around, promptly dropping the coffee and eyes widening at the sight of the trickster.   
Loki managed to catch the coffee with magic, putting it back in the mug and onto the table, as Tony deflated in relief.   
“Thank you kiddo.” Tony sat down in an exhausted heap and began chugging the coffee. This made Loki frown.   
“ Kiddo? And don’t you mortals require adequate sleep?” Loki reached over the table, pulling the coffee away.   
“Noooooo...” Tony whined , “ugh yes we do, but I have this thing called ‘insomnia,’ and it’s really getting to me lately.” Tony laughed bitterly and straightened his posture.   
“Oh Anthony.” Loki sighed and placed his hands on Tony’s.   
“I would help you with this issue, however, I am... currently too young for many spells that aren’t party tricks.” The young god slid the coffee back over to Tony.   
“How’s that going by the way?” Tony sipped from his mug.   
“The bleeding has mostly ceased.” Loki put his hand on his mouth.   
“It is still painful.”   
“I’m sorry you had such a fucked up childhood.” Tony put down the mug.   
“No, I am sorry. I am aware Howard Stark was a great inventor, but not a great father.” Loki smiled comfortingly.   
“And I know both of your Dads were good rulers but horrible dads.” Tony grinned back and Loki giggled.   
The child like laughter must have really put Tony off, because his grin was replaced with a grimace.   
“It’s so fucked up hearing this from a kid.” Tony looked the mischief god in the eyes, and then his gaze traveled down to the little kids horribly cut up and bruised lips.   
“If there was a way to fix, or change it I...” Tony began but was cut off by Loki’s embrace.   
The billionaire play boy soon felt hot tears dripping down from Lokes face and onto his shirt. Tony himself began to tear up too.  
“You all have already all done too much for me despite my misdeeds. I am truly sorry, Anthony.” Loki’s voice cracked but steadied as he continued.   
“Don’t. You weren’t in control during the invasion. I forgave you a long time ago. We all did. We love you Lokes. This is a super cobbled together family, but you’re apart of it now whether you wanna be or not.” Tony held Loki’s small frame closer.  
Loki just pulled back smiled, but cried happy tears now.   
Turns out, Loki is one of the people who looks good, even while crying, while Tony ugly cries.   
“Eh-Anthony?” Loki suddenly looked concerned and began to wipe the tears away from his eyes.   
“Huh?”   
“You are crying. What is causing this distress?” Loki’s bros furrowed.   
“Nah, their happy tears. Love ya little buddy.” Tony laughed. Loki looked content with that and almost beamed with happiness.   
“I love you too.”   
-  
They spent the rest of the evening, chatting away at the table.   
Loki talked about Thor, Sigyn, Odin, Frigga, shapeshifting, and his identity issues, Chitauri prison, and his children. Tony talked about his arc reactor technology, his time in that desert, the person he was, the reactor in his chest, his estranged and dead parents, The lovely Pepper, the Avengers, and Peter. Especially Peter.   
“I feel like his Dad. And it feels like he’s my son? That’s weird right?” Tony sighed.   
“No. It is not strange. I definitely see the two of you as father and son, and I know that’s how he views your relationship as well. He speaks so highly and fondly of you.” Loki giggled again.   
“I love Thor just as much as you love Peter, and for similar reasons as well. They are both Strong, kind, intelligent and pure of heart. Honestly I would likely die without Thor, he means the world to me.” Loki laughed tiredly.   
“That’s 100% true.” Tony looked at Loki, happy that someone understood how he felt, but quickly darted his eyes away.   
“You know what else is really weird?” Tony grimaced again.   
“Hm?”   
“I think I kinda see you as my kid too.” Tony sputtered.   
Now that was unexpected.   
Um.   
Loki turned his head fast, eyes widened to see Stark looking at the ceiling regretfully, but still sincere.   
No.   
“Do not.” Loki wheezed.   
“What?” Tony looked slightly scared now.   
“I have only ever been a disappointment to my parents. My birth parents knew I was weak so they left me to die and the all father is ashamed of me. I am a mess, and undeserving of anyone’s love and kindness. I am simply a horrid burden.” Loki grabbed his head in his hands.   
“But that’s what it is.” Tony said desperately.   
“I’m proud of you. You’re strong and smart and kind and you’re a great kid.” He confessed.   
Loki’s eyes widened, pupils shrinking and face becoming one of disbelief.   
“No father has ever referred to me in such a way.” Loki sniffed.   
“But I am no child. Even with my current form,” he gestured to all of himself, “You cannot possibly feel this way.” He spoke coldly.   
“I know your around 1000, but- how old are you in human years?”   
“Between the ages of 16 and 23...Why?” Loki spoke slowly now.   
“Well, even if in your usual form, you’re older than 18, you’re still super young. I’m in my 40’s. I’m old enough to be your Dad.” Tony laughed, genuinely.   
Loki softly smiled again, tired eyes gaining their satisfied look. Tony knew that it was rare to get a beaming face out of the damaged god, unlike Peter, but he’d take it.   
“You see, my family was dysfunctional and not even a family, there was around a 10 year period of my life when I had no family, and I was pretty lonely. But then I met Pepper, the Avengers, Rhodey, Shuri and her big bro, and Peter, and you too. The guardians included. And we’re barley functional but we all love and support each other. Actually, more of the team besides you and me have feelings like this. And, I think it’s a good family, despite its problems.” Tony looked pleased, looking over at Loki.  
“Even if it’s all weird because you and Peter are my sons, and he’s like, what a zygote to you, and I’m like 1 in Asgard, and Thor’s your brother so it makes it weird-oof!” Tony was cut off by the lovely and cookie dough scented hug of Loki himself.   
“I will gladly be apart of this family of yours.” He assured Tony, who was actually crying again now.   
“Thanks, it means a lot Lokes.” Tony sniffled.   
“I know.” Loki assured him.  
The birds were chirping now as the streets of Manhattan began to come to life in the early morning sun.   
“I love you, but there is no way in the nine I will adopt the name “Starkson.”” Loki suddenly smirked.   
That made Tony laugh hysterically.   
Suddenly, the sound of sobbing came from the door.  
Loki and Tony fwipped their heads over in disbelief, seeing the whole team, guardians and Wakandan siblings included.   
Thor was crying, not even trying to wipe away his tears, Steve and Bucky were shamelessly bawling, Peter, Shuri, and Bruce as well, Sam was furiously rubbing his watering eyes and cursing, along with Nat and Clint, Rhodey, Gamora, and T’Challa were touched, but the only ones who didn’t have tears leaking down their faces, Quill was gross sobbing, and holding onto Gamora, Mantis and Drax were sobbing, Groot was crying, even Rocket had several tears messing up his fur.   
Obviously, many of the team members had related deeply to Tony’s explanation of family, and even the ones who didn’t were touched by his words and wanted to be in the family.   
After a few more seconds of looking at the team, said team stampeded Tony and Loki in hugs.   
“Loki, brother. I love you too. I love you so much. I love you.” Thor cried hard into Loki’s shoulder.   
Loki felt the water works coming on again. “I love you very much too Thor, my dearest brother. And I am sorry I never tell you that.” He clutched tighter onto Thor’s pajama shirt.   
Thor beamed like the ray of sunshine he was and attempted to wipe away his seemingly infinite tears, but failed.   
Peter was crying into Tony’s shoulder.   
“I love you Dad.” Peter squeaked and continued bawling.   
“Oh kiddo!” Tony tried comforting his sons but failed as Peters embrace and his words sunk in stunned him.   
Dad?   
“Do you... think of me as your dad?” Tony hugged Peter closer.”   
“Yes!” Peter cried and held him tighter.   
That’s when Tony began to cry again as well.   
After a few minutes of crying and many hugs, Steve stood up from a hug with Nat, Tony, and Bucky, and cleared his throat.  
“Okay. I love you, cobbled together dysfunctional family. You’re all my favorite and I love you all.” Cap looked happy as everyone yelled they loved him back and each other and smiled.   
The ideal family, the ideal team.   
“Wait, how long were you guys listening to me and Lokes?”   
“Since you talked about Peter being your son.”  
-  
A few hours later, Loki was exhausted and his smaller form couldn’t endure the lack of sleep he normally had.   
When Thor and himself explained that Asgardian people did require sleep, most, including Thor, likes to sleep every night, but they did not require as much sleep as mortals.   
Loki had not slept in 3 days on his time ( 4 weeks in human terms,) since he collapsed onto Thor yesterday.   
Hearing that Loki hadn’t slept in almost a month, Tony and the others demanded he go back to sleep.   
Thor just shrugged, slung his little brother over his shoulder, ( who in this size was much more portable,) and went right back to bed with him. Thor was emotionally exhausted. He had been waiting for a couple centuries to hear Loki say those words, and it meant the world to the Thunderer.   
This time, Loki had kissed Thor’s forehead before he was asleep, and Thor had smiled big like and idiot and almost squealed. Almost. The gods did have some dignity left, after all.   
Loki fell asleep peacefully, despite the painful gashes on his lips, and slept alright for the first time in a century, curled up in Thor’s arms, knowing he had a real family now. 

 

IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE TIME PERIODS AND CANON EVENTS IN THIS STORY: it makes no fucking sense and everything is super ooc and AU but I love writing it and hey maybe I’ll add infinity wars fix it chapter in the future lmao more angst I finished this at 2:00 AM.


	8. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding one shots. Angsty. Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is sad so prepare yourselves

1  
Steve woke up early, 7:00 AM, and headed out for a run in Central Park. It was Monday, and this past week with little Loki around was awesome. So awesome that he and everyone else had forgotten that the spell only lasted a week.  
When he returned, no one was awake, minus Tony, who was tinkering away in his lab. Jarvis had told him that.  
Tony’s lab was... messy and chaotic yet very impressive. When Steve reached him, Tony had obviously pulled an all nighter.  
“Hey, Tones.” Steve softly said. Despite his attempt at a slow approach, Tony still jumped.  
“Whuh?” Tony looked like he had purple eyeshadow under his eyes.  
“Let go get breakfast okay? You can’t keep doing this. Don’t you have two kids now?” Steve chuckled and Tony laughed back.  
“Speaking of those children Mr. Stark, Loki is in the kitchen.” Jarvis cut in.  
“All the more reason to let me make you some bacon.” Steve patted Tony on the back.  
“Dude, you should’ve just led with that.” Tony’s mouth began to water.  
They took the elevator from Tony’s lab down 5 floors to the kitchen.  
Tony drowsily began to brew coffee and Steve turned to the stove with some bacon and eggs.  
Steve ate the first piece of when Tony finished his coffee, and Loki walked in, sporting grey sweat pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and a messy bun, but Loki was taller than the two of them now. Or again.  
Tony spit out his coffee and Steve choked on the piece of bacon.  
“What... is the matter?” Loki said calmly.  
“Y-you’re back to normal??”  
“Yes Anthony. It is Monday.” Loki answered.  
Loki walked over a few steps to him and embraced him.  
“Good morning.” He said in a sing song voice.  
Tony was pleasantly surprised by Loki’s floral scent that usually was in his black hair and on his skin. The playboy suddenly felt small, because he was barely able to rest his chin on Loki’s shoulder when he was on his tiptoes. Tony laughed.  
“Good morning to you too, you use perfume or something?” Tony joked, even though he knew Loki had a garden of carnations in his and Thor’s room.  
Loki laughed in a good natured way and pulled away from the hug.  
Tony looked up at him too see he was really not a kid anymore. He was back to his usual pretty/ handsome look with his long hair was slightly messy and slicked back, and his eyes more pained.  
Nevertheless, the trickster god smiled at him fondly, which made Tony’s heart warm. Same Loki, no matter how tall he was.  
Steve awed.  
“Lokes, how tall are you now anyway? The top of my head barely reaches your shoulder, and yesterday you came up to my elbows.” Tony said and looked disappointed.  
“Oh, I believe around 6”3.” Loki clarified.  
That made Tony sigh.  
“Now I know how all those parents feel when they say kids grow up too fast.” Tony whined and Loki rolled his eyes but still looked happy when Tony rubbed Lokis back and resumed his coffee drinking.  
“I smell breakfast meats, Friend Steve-AAAAaaa.” Thor whisper yelled as he saw Loki was not small anymore.  
“Brother noooo! You were so easy to hold!” Thor quickly makes his way over to hug Loki.  
“Never mind, you are still easy to hold.” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s svelte frame, also commenting about the flower smell.  
“No wonder, Thor’s like 6”5.” Steve laughed.  
That morning during breakfast, things seemed off because Loki was the second tallest again.  
-  
2  
“So, what does the scan say?” Loki asked curiously.  
“It says you’re 17 in human years.” Tony breathed out in disbelief.  
“And we let you get totally drunk.” Clint seethed, remembering the thing with the wine.  
“Ah, I needed it anyway.” Loki deadpanned and clutched onto his ring from Sigyn.  
A brief silence.  
“Dude, your technically only 2 years older than me!” Peter cut in.  
Suddenly, the atmosphere was inviting again.  
“Ah, I suppose that is true.” Loki laughed a bit.  
“You should do the slumber party with Peter and I, and his friends tomorrow!” Shuri piped up.  
“Oh yea! Ned and MJ would love you!” Peter looked at Loki with stars in his eyes.  
“I suppose that is alright.” Loki mumbled.  
.  
“So Ned, you’ll sleep on this couch with me, and Shuri and Mj are talking that one, Loki’s just gonna sleep in the fridge so that there’s snow when we wake up.” Peter explained as the trio stood in the kitchen, waiting for the other 2 kids, and Ned nodded excitedly and MJ laughed at him.  
“I can’t believe I’m meeting Loki and Shuri all in the same day!” Ned gushed.  
MJ and Ned had been sworn to secrecy. They both told their parents they were just ‘ sleeping over at my friends.’ And it worked.  
Suddenly there was the clicking of heels and Peter engulfed a short girl.  
“Shuri!”  
“Hello Pete. I assume you are Ned and MJ?” Shuri grinned at them.  
“Y-yes.” They both stuttered.  
“Um- its an honor your highness.” MJ curtsied.  
“Oh, no. I don’t do that stuff. Save it for Loki. He’s from Asgard.” Shuri shook MJ’s hand as she blushed.  
“Hello~” A chilling whisper came from behind Shuri and she jumped.  
“Speak of the devil. Stop sneaking up on us!” Shuri laughed and elbowed the trickster, who smirked but hugged her.  
“Oh- oh my god.” Ned fanboyed.  
“Hm?” Loki leaned very close to Ned.  
“I didn’t expect you to be so tall.” Ned said in a very flustered manner.  
Why was height so important to mortals? Well, all of the teens before him were all between 5”4- 5”8 so he was quite tall compared to them.  
“I will have to introduce you to my older brother. He has a couple inches on me.” Loki said playfully.  
“T-Thor?” Ned looked like he was going to explode.  
“Oh my goodness. Loki you’re gonna make him faint!” Peter steadied Ned and laughed nervously.  
“Ah, my apologies sweet Ned. Let us commence in the shopping Shuri and Peter speak so highly of.” Loki held out both of his hands.  
“I am going to use a teleportation spell, so do not let go of each other.” Loki said firmly and began whispering in old Norse.  
“Wait wha-“  
There was a brief flash of black and swirling colors and suddenly they were at the entrance of the manhattan mall.  
“We have all arrived.” Loki nodded to Peter, who thanked him.  
“That was so cool!” Peter and Ned fanboyed while Shuri was questioning the laws of physics and MJ yelled:  
“ You’re telling me our babysitter is a wizard?!” She yelled and many civilians turned to look.  
“No, no, Loki is just apart of the team. He’s 17 in human years but has never been to a human mall.” Peter explained, shushing MJ and Ned who were in disbelief.  
“I’m a mage.” Loki said matter of factly.  
“He’s 17?” Ned looked like he would really explode now.  
.  
They bought clothing and some plushies and ate lunch at a Panera bread, then asked Loki to teleport home.  
Shuri almost had been vloging all day and continued to do so as she made everyone show their haul of stuff.  
“Okay so she got the new call of duty at game stop, and new sneakers, this Black Panther key chain, and she got us matching sweaters that say “ girls girls girls.” Shuri said excitedly, filming herself and MJ. It was super obvious they were into each other.  
“I got this Black widow shirt, a captain America T-shirt, and a Thor phone case.” Ned said proudly.  
“Fanboy.” Shuri teased.  
“I got an iron man shirt and this hoodie.” Peter smiled sheepishly.  
“What did you get Loki?” Shuri panned the camera towards the god.  
“I purchased this mug with a snake on it, it reads, “ bitch,” and Peter forced me to buy this Thor T-shirt.” Loki shyly covered his face with the bag.  
.  
All was well, they watched the first ‘ lord of the rings,’ and Loki had commented that his wife spoke the same elfin language as the woman who the human ranger loved.  
Loki spoke in that language for them, and Peter had whispered “ JJR how did you know it was true.”  
But then it was time to sleep.  
Loki let down his hair from the long black ponytail, and yawned. He saw the others had avengers themed pajamas, and MJ had Thor ones. That made Loki giggle like a mad man. But then it was time for sleep.  
Around an hour after Loki had gone to the fridge and everyone had dozed off, it was late.  
Peter began talking in his sleep.  
“Uncle Ben... no, no.” Ned woke up and instinctively shook MJ awake.  
“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to.” Shuri was awake too now, and Loki peeked out of the fridge.  
“I didn’t mean for it to... for you... its all my fault.” Peter was wide awake now, crying.  
“Sweet boy, do not weep for the past which is not present.” Loki practically glided over and got on his knees next to Peter, who was sitting up, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
“It was my fault.” He sobbed.  
“Shh. It’s okay.” Loki began to hum a melody.  
Peter hiccuped for a minute or so, trying to control his tears. When he finally gained control, his friends were all waiting beside him.  
“Would you desire to talk about what troubles you so?” Loki asked soothingly.  
“M-my Uncle Ben. My parents passed away when I was a baby, so my aunt and uncle were basically my mom and dad. And he- he got shot and d-died because I made a mistake. But I didn’t mean too.” Peter stuttered as Loki wiped away a tears welling up in the younger boys eye.  
Now everyone was reassuring him that it was okay, and it wasn’t his fault. Sympathy. Not empathy.  
“I know how you feel.” Loki gently said.  
That was empathy.  
Peter couldn’t help but let more tears trickle down his face.  
“It will be alright.” Loki pulled Peters face into his broad shoulder and began rocking him back and forth.  
Loki sort of looked like a fairy, or an angel, like this, Peter noted. There were snow flakes decorating his dark hair and eyelashes, and his skin was cold but not too cold.  
Soon enough, everyone fell asleep peacefully.  
And of course Shuri took pictures of them the next morning.  
-  
3  
It was one of the warmer days again, not very hot, but still warm enough to laze around.  
Well, Tony was glad that he had a pool built since their last beach trip.  
Everyone was in said pool, which was on the 16th floor of Stark Tower. It was pretty big, and most of the team was lounging around in or by the pool.  
Tony was currently stirring a Manhattan, while Loki sat next to him.  
“You shouldn’t be day drinking, father.” Loki hummed and sipped the apple juice he had, then made a face. He obviously missed wine.  
“What?” Tony practically dropped his drink.  
“Hm?”  
“You- you just called me-“ Tony stuttered in disbelief.  
“You call me your child frequently. What is wrong with that?” Loki did his close mouthed Loki smile and looked over to Tony, but immediately looked worried.  
Tony was tearing up and looking really happy at the same time.  
“Are you having a stroke?” Loki put and hand on his shoulder.  
“No.” Tony sniffed. “I’m just really happy.”  
4  
-  
“Your hair is very pretty lately Brother .” Thor grinned big and began to play with Loki’s hair.  
“It’s very soft and shiny ever since you started taking care of it, and it’s gotten longer. Now it reaches almost to your shoulders!” He complimented Loki once more.  
“Thank you Thor. You have very nice hair yourself.” Loki chuckled a bit and allowed Thor to continue playing with his raven locks.  
“May I make it how you had it when were children?” Thor asked.  
“Alright.” Loki said happily, but reluctantly.  
.  
“Doesn’t it look beautiful?” Thor laughed heartily and gestured to Loki.  
“Wow!” Tony gaped at Loki’s hair, which was now in one braid in the back in what he assumed was an Asgardian way, with lots of pink, purple, white, blue, and yellow flowers decorating his hair, looking like stars against the night sky. His hair was also no longer slicked back, but had more volume and was fluffy and wavy, as thick bunches of hair framed his face outside of the braid.  
“Thor wanted to braid my hair how I did before I reached adolescence.” Loki adjusted one of the flowers.  
“He looks like an elf princess or something .” Natasha sort of complimented.  
“Yeah.” Clint agreed.  
“I assure you, my wife was a princess of the light elves, and she had her hair down rather than braided.” Loki explained.  
“Whatever, this is a good look for you Lokes. You should wear it like this more often.” Clint added.  
“Hm. Perhaps.” Loki pinched a strand of his hair between two of his fingers.  
“Yes!” Thor pumped his fist. His older brother obviously missed Loki’s old looks. Thor had been very disappointed when Loki cut his hair and started to slick it back at age “10,” it had reached Loki’s elbows before and was wild and pretty, often with white flowers woven in. Loki wouldn’t admit it, but he missed it too.  
“Alright. I will grow it longer.” Loki snickered at Thor’s excited expression.  
-  
5  
The scream pierced the night, frightening all who listened.  
Steve’s voice followed the sound,  
“Bucky?!”  
“Immediately many of the residents who shared the floor were up, including Loki and Thor, who were just a room away from Steve and Bucky.  
When they entered the room, Bucky was hunched over on the floor, shivering with Steve holding him and trying to steady the smaller man.  
“Hey, Buck. You’re not in there anymore. You’re okay, you’re in the tower.” Steve whispered.  
“What is happening?” Thor stepped forward, concern in his eyes as Bucky’s face contorted in pain.  
Natasha pulled the brothers, Bruce, Peter, and Shuri aside.  
“Bucky has PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder from his time in HYDRA. He gets nightmares sometimes and can’t tell the past from the present.” She explained skillfully as Bucky’s screams only worsened.  
“I can aid him.” Loki pushed past her and knelt on his knees next to Steve, who was cradling his best friend as he yelled:  
“It’s not me,” very loudly, as if it were life or death, and Steve looked as if he were in physical pain.  
“Steve, please hold his head. I am going to use a spell, alright?” Loki instructed and Steve almost immediately did as he was told.  
Loki held Bucky’s head in his hands as his palms glowed with seidr.  
Loki began to sing an old song, likely in old Norse, and green wisps of light whirled around Bucky’s head as he fell silent, then the mans tired eyes closed and his eyes closed, body relaxing as he slumped over and fell with a soft thump into Steve’s arms.  
“Thank you!” Steve hugged Loki tightly, who was as stiff as a board in shock as the man crushed him.  
“I am just glad I could be of service.” Loki smiled and awkwardly, but in satisfaction, patted Steve’s back.  
“How’d you do that?” Steve pulled away from the hug and looked at Loki with childlike wonder in his blue eyes.  
“I’d like to know aswell!” Peter cut in and Shuri nodded in agreement, both of them sharing the same glimmer in their eyes.  
“I am... familiar with this sort of trauma. I knew what to fix, replacing his night terror with a good dream, and he went to rest once more. I cannot cure this PTSD, however, I can help treat it, using my seidr if that is what Bucky wishes.” Loki stated and then picked up Bucky, easily tucking him into bed.  
Steve thanked him again, and Loki was not even surprised when Thor picked him up and they headed back to their room a door down, where Thor climbed onto his bed, and Loki in his ice box next to it.  
“Goodnight Brother.” Thor murmured  
“Sweet dreams Brother.” Loki responded.  
The next morning, Loki officially became Bucky’s “therapist.”  
-  
6  
Tony had asked Loki if he had any issues or problems he should know about. Everyone was there, it was a team meeting. Tony ha asked everyone before that, Loki hug happened to be the last at the table. Many of the Avengers and Guardians alike had Anxiety and Depression disorders. Tony had a fucked up childhood, and was neglected, but didn’t know how to categorize his issues, he did know that that’s what made him an alcoholic, and Natasha and Bucky, also including Gamora, Peter P, and Drax, had PTSD, Steve had survivors guilt, Rocket and Tony had the compulsive behavior to push everyone away, Bruce had Anxiety, Shuri had OCD, and Loki could relate to almost all of them.  
“Loki?” Tony said louder.  
The god snapped out of it to see many concerned expressions.  
Loki paused once more to consider his words.  
“I do have PTSD, mild depression and Anxiety, and identity issues.” Loki listed.  
“Elaborate please, but you don’t have to.” Steve said gently.  
Almost everyone was asked to elaborate, if they listed more than one or no things, or if it want entirely obvious why o what had caused the mental illness.  
“I have post traumatic stress disorder from being physically tortured by the Chitauri scavengers and my late family, who I witnessed perish,” as Loki spoke many of the people with him grimaced,  
“I have mild depression and Anxiety for both of these things.” Loki ended quietly, hoping no one would push on the last thing he foolishly let slip out.  
“What about the- the uh, identity issues.” Bruce squeaked out nervously.  
Loki stared at him coldly, but then his gaze softened. They did have a right to know.  
“I was lied to about my heritage for the past 1049 years of my life, because I am not Asgardian by blood, I am Joutnar. Perhaps it would have not been as bad if I was of Nifilheim, or Alfheim, but it was Joutnheim. The land of frost giants, monsters that parents tell their children about at night. On top of that, I’m a runt, and an Ergi, far too feminine for Asgardian standards, because of my appearance and desire to practice magic rather than battle. When I discovered that I was Joutnar, It made sense, because the Joutnar are both and neither male and female.” Loki sighed out and crossed his arms, slouching and turning his head away.  
Thor, of course, immediately wrapped his arms around Loki, followed by Tony and eventually everyone was crowding him again, like when the guardians had first arrived.  
Loki accepted the embrace for longer this time, but was quick to change into a smaller form, not so small like a cat so that they would collapse, but enough for them to all pull away in fear of falling.  
“Woah! Loki!” Peter said excitedly at the sight of the god.  
“That is lady Loki to you.” She spoke, now he voice was higher pitched but still accented and toned the same way.  
She was perhaps 6”0 now, with long ebony hair flowing to her waist, gold pieces decorating it, makeup, and traditional Asgardian dress, that fit her curves nicely, she was beautiful.  
“Sister!” Thor cried in joy, leaning down to Loki’s height.  
“I missed this form, you are slightly smaller!” Thor gushed and Loki fondly grinned back.  
“You match with Mantis!” Quill pointed out, referring to Loki’s green robes and long black hair.  
“Indeed.” Loki linked arms with her bug friend, who beamed at their resemblance.  
“Wow! We do!” Mantis seemed happy.  
“But we kind of matched before.” She said, and Loki giggled, and spun her around as she laughed.  
“I’m just rooting for any Loki that’s smaller is good.” Tony commented, and Thor agreed.  
“Nah, their better taller because then I get more of a cold blanket when they hug me.” Rocket voices his opinion as well.  
And then many more hugs commenced.


	9. Bye bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! This is the last chapter.  
> (Trigger warning!!! Blood and death!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end this fic bc I don’t like it very much, it’s the most occ and angst/fluff filled thing I’ve ever written, but I was happy writing it and seeing all of the feedback. Thank you guys! Here’s your happy ( but verrrryy angsty,) ending.

It was Loki and Sigyn’s wedding anniversary.  
Only Thor knew this, he hadn’t remembered it was that day until he awoke to find Loki gone, in another area of the place making a large flower field inside of stark tower, ( using magic of course.)  
They were yellow buttercups, Sigyn’s favorite. His little brother was lain upon the flower bed, barely y visible and sinking into its density. He was holding his wedding ring, letting the silver band glimmer in the morning sun.  
Thor decided to sit next him,not crushing the magic flowers.  
“It has been 200 years.” Loki softly said.  
Thor’s jaw clenched as he turned to look at Loki, who was staring into nothing, Green eyes too tired to cry.  
Thor just laid himself next to his brother and held his hand.  
The flowers smelled sweet, like Loki, but with the distant memory of Sigyn.  
30 minutes later, Thor was upstairs, and as he walked through the kitchen doors, he was immediately bombarded with questions.  
Where was Loki?  
Thor was quick to reply.  
“He’s in that empty room, 4 floors down, and has created a flower field which he is lying in. He is extremely depressed.” Thor explained, but quickly stopped Tony and the other from getting through the door.  
“Do not.” He bellowed, Thunder crackling in his eyes.  
That seemed to get their attention.  
“The kind of affection you wish to offer him will only make him worse today. Today is his 200th anniversary with Sigyn.” Thor said, more quiet as the team fell into silence  
“Can we go see him?” Tony asked Thor as calmly as he could, still sounding urgent and worried.  
Much like the big brother he was, Thor almost smiled but then nodded and silently lead the whole of the team down to the room.  
-  
The Avengers and the Guardians gazed at the indoor field of flowers, it was large and beautiful.  
Many of them were struck breathless in awe, but Thor had already seen past the beauty into the tragedy, and immediately spotted Loki, who was allowing the flowers to grow over him and even into his arms and flesh.  
“Loki!!!” Thor shouted in alarm and bolted over to his brother, falling to his side and furiously ripping the overgrowth away from Loki’s frail body.  
The rest of the lot were torn from the beauty and all began to help Thor or nervously yell and watch.  
Thor tore Loki from the flowers and into his large arms, cradling his younger brother.  
“Do not try to bury yourself.” Thor whispered placed a gentle hand onto Loki’s neck.  
“Hel... I haven’t seen her in so long. Let me go to her. She’s trapped there. I know it’s selfish, but let me. I am begging you Thor.” Loki weakly said and Thor looked extremely disturbed at those words, and clutched Loki tighter to his chest and with more purpose as Thunder clapped outside and heavy rains pelted the windows like bullets.  
“Never.” Thor boomed.  
“Isn’t Hel his daughter?” Peter asked.  
“I’ve read the mythology.” The young boy continued.  
“Why won’t you let him see his kid?” Tony seemed defensive almost immediately.  
“Because, to visit Hel is to die. Loki is asking me to KILL him!” Thor yelled in rage, his eyes crackling with lightning again.  
That shut everyone up.  
-  
They left Loki alone, the rainstorm still pelting New York as the thunder and lightning died down a bit. Loki had said: “if you refuse to leave me to rot then you may as well leave me to sulk.”  
Thy tried to stay with him but he said he just wanted to rest.  
Tony had turned on the security camera in that room anyways.  
-  
Loki couldn’t take it anymore. He must see Hel. With the shaking flick of his wrist, there was a knife, and the camera was off.  
-  
Tony noticed that the camera was off when he looked up from his current project to see only static on camera number 59. 59? That was the room where Loki was.  
He knew that it could just be an issue with the system, but...  
Tony dashed out of the room and began sprinting past the rooms, past Steve and Bucky, past Bruce and Thor, past Shuri and Peter, Past Nat and Clint, past Quill and Gamora, past Rocket and Groot. Past everyone, some of them now sprinting behind him, also fearing for the worst, Mantis already frightened in the confusion. Tony bolted past the screams of his friends and family and past the once again raging thunder and lightning just out of the window, and felt it in his being, shaking his core, but he continued running, past the slow elevators and down the stairs and then through the hallway and around the corner and into that room that was devoid of yellow blooms only yesterday.  
And then Tony stopped, and looked at his kid, beautiful and elf like even when he was bleeding out of his neck, the crimson pool ever expanding onto the flowers, a couple of the buttercups now growing from the large gash on Loki’s neck, the blood still wet and sprayed almost in a trail to the knife Loki clutched tightly, his hand also soaked in red. Red Everywhere. And now red on Tony’s hands as he stares down at them, the situation surreal as tears fall from Tony’s eyes onto his hands and Loki’s chest. No heart beat. His crying worsens as Thor drops down beside him and checks for a pulse, then begins to yell and tries to stop the bleeding from his brothers neck, now covered in blood as Peter begins to cry and panic, Shuri frozen and also crying next to him. T’Challa desperately tries to get her to turn away but she won’t respond.  
Bucky is frozen next to Steve, who is trying to get his friend to look away while he helps Bruce into the room with his large first aid kit and Sam is hugging Bucky who still hasn’t even took a breath. Mantis has flung herself onto Loki’s stomach and buried her face into his chest, Rocket covering his face with an arm around Groot just a few feet away, Tony thinks he heard Clint shakily dial 911, and he thinks Natasha is yelling and screaming and Quill is crying too as Gamora whispers sweet nothings in his ear, Drax has just come through the door and he’s frozen too. Tony realizes the last time they all cried it was because they were so happy that Loki wanted to be and was a part of their family.  
-  
Loki awakens to flame, the roaring flame that refuses to do any more but warm him, because the flame has missed him.  
She sits by his side, she’s so young. Maybe only 5 or 6 and she already rules the underworld.  
“Hel, my dearest.” Loki smiles softly as she brings her arms around him, tightly.  
“Papa, I missed you so much.” She is crying into his shoulder.  
“As I missed you love.” He embraces her for a few peaceful moments before she breaks away, and looks at him with a smile, but then sorrow takes over her face again.  
“What is the matter?” He presses his hand against her neck gently, thinking of Thor now, and how he always used to do that.  
“You can’t stay here. It’s not your time yet.” Hel looked at him with sadness but also happiness.  
“Will I ever get to be here?” Loki sighed and held his daughters hand as they walked away from the fires of Helheim to the midguard bridge.  
“Not soon. You still have some family to go back to. But I will miss you papa.” She smiled as she started to cry.  
“I’m just happy to see you my daughter.” He kisses the top of her forehead .  
“Do not weep, we will all be together again someday.” He continued, now stroking her hair as she dried her tears.  
“Bye bye papa. I love you.” She let tears prick in the corners of her eyes again.  
“I love you too dearest, I’m sorry you were put here by Odin, and someday I will get you out. Take this.” He said, gently placing a buttercup flower on a necklace into her small hands, then closing her fingers over it.  
“Buttercups were your mothers favorite bloom. I still grow a patch of them, and today I made a beautiful field of them so I could bring the perfect one for you. This flower will never die, it has a spell of mine on it. This gift will never die in this realm of darkness daughter. I have one too.” He cooed, lifting up a shining silver thread the same as her necklace to see another Buttercup on the end of his. Matching.  
“I love it Papa.” She gushed, throwing her arms around him smiling now as her tears dried and he smiled, contented.  
“Goodbye love. I will see you again.”  
He gave her hand one last little squeeze as she let go from their hug.  
“Bye bye Papa!” She grinned one last time before Loki saw black and then a blinding white.

 

-

 

Loki could feel the wound on his neck close up, slowly as the cells re threaded themselves and his senses returned, he felt water droplets on his skin and he could feel the yellow carnations beneath him as well.  
He heard his friends, no, family, crying and screaming. He heard thunder and lightning in the distance and the pitter patter of rain against the city. One of Loki’s favorite kinds of weather. He fluttered his eyes open, to see Thor, Tony and Mantis sprawled our onto his and clutching him tighter than needed. He knew only a few minutes could have passed since he died.  
Loki couldn’t speak quite yet so instead he softly and slowly brought his hand to Thor’s head, which was tucked into the fold of his neck ( the side that wasn’t cut,) and began to pet his hair.  
Thor head shot up, expression confused at first, tears stains and new tears still running down his face and a bit of snot hanging from his nose.  
Then his expression was that of shock, seeing that Loki’s eyes were open and no longer dull.  
Loki smiled fondly as Thor cried out an overjoyed “brother!” As he gathered Loki in his arms in the way he always had and always will, that lovable oaf, this time crying into his shoulder as Loki himself rubbed his brothers back in little circles.  
“I am fine.” He cooed as Thor wept like a baby into his blood covered shoulder and Mantis rewrapped herself around Loki’s slim torso easily and tightly, now also bawling into him, now Tony was holding Loki’s head in his arms as everyone else ventured over quickly to give the god who was essentially their resident mom a hug and tears.  
“What the FuCK ?!?!?” Peter yelled, and Steve didn’t even lecture him as they were all wondering indeed: “What the fuck Loki?”  
“Eh- I’m sorry. I did not think my dying would have upset you all this much.” Loki mumbled, still dizzy and in a daze from literally coming back from the dead.  
“Loki! Don’t say things like that brother!” Thor squeezed Loki in his arms like a doll toy.  
“Whuh?” Loki questioned sleepily.  
Bruce took Loki’s temperature and checked his pulse, then did a bunch of strange procedures that he looked like an expert doing, as everyone else stood anxiously around their god friend.  
“He’s... he’s fine. Just exhausted. And his blood pressure is a little low... um, he will be fine. I think he just needs food and sleep.” Bruce seemed surprised himself at his diagnosis, and relief washed over the room quickly.  
“Oh my god. Don’t ever do that again.” Tony buried his face into Loki’s shoulder, as Loki fell asleep, everything hazy, on the flowers.  
-  
After they had brought the far too light mischief god into the medical wing, Tony had gone up to the roof and stared out at the city, most of them had checked on him when he was heading up there, but then again, as he stood on the balcony rooftop, overlooking New York’s sunset from above all of the sky scrapers, the stars were beginning to come out across the horizon of mixing colors.  
He heard the heavy footed presence of Thor walk onto the roof with him, and stand beside him without a word.  
They stood like that, meaningless silence for at least a minute just watching the sun set behind the smog and the buildings.  
“It’s really hard to watch him do that.” Tony broke the silence.  
Thor said nothing.  
“It’s hard to watch him destroy himself and not even know what’s wrong, and then see him apologizing about and pretending he’s fine. It’s like he doesn’t understand that we care about him. That we love him for who he is and we absolutely don’t resent him for what he’s not or for what he’s done.” Tony’s voice was cracking a bit, as he ran a hand through his hair and laughed, not at anything, just laughed. Maybe because he was tired.  
“Aye. It is what he has done for a few centuries now.” Thor remained stoic but for once Tony could obviously see the glint of sadness in his eyes when he chose to be this way.  
“Point break, I know you just wanted to say something else. I gotta know.” Tony pleaded.  
Silence.  
“You are a good father to him Anthony Stark. Take that to heart, since it’s coming from his elder brother.” Thor placed a hand on Tony’s limp shoulder.  
“Loki is one of the many things I value most in my life. He has changed for the better- regained his older, nicer ways. A lot of this is thanks to you and the other Avengers. I, in some way, owe you my life Anthony Stark.” Thor spoke, sounding sincere and joyful, speaking fluidly now.  
“Thank you. I value him high on my scale. I value all of you guys high on my scale, you’re family. Thank you for that. And thank you for bringing him too.” Tony smiled now.  
“No thank you Stark.” Thor removed his hand and shifted his gaze toward the newly visible stars, now sitting in comfortable silence.  
“Boo.” Came the all too familiar voice a couple minutes later, wrapping his arms around Thor, who gave a small twitch in surprise.  
“You must stop sneaking up on people brother.” Thor chucked as he brought Loki in for a hug.  
“It is quite fun though.” Loki joined in on the laughter.  
“Lokes!” Tony said loudly, as Thor let go of Loki he was smothered again by Tones.  
Loki gave a small ‘ah!’ as Tony stepped up on his tip-toes to put his face in the crook of Loki’s neck.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay but-“ Tony said softly, then shifted to a tone of lecture:  
“Does anyone even know your awake?! Peter and Shuri fell asleep on the chairs next to the the bed in the med bay!” Tony desperately explained- raising his voice a bit.  
“No. I snuck away. I am sorry.” Loki looked ashamed, like a child being scolded.  
“Oh boy.” Tony sighed, just as Peter could be heard yelling.  
Just a minute later, the whole team burst through the doors, and Loki, being noticed right away, was immediately engulfed by Mantis, Rocket, Bucky, Peter and Shuri, and Groot.  
“Hello.” Loki laughed airily as Mantis cried.  
“Now now, chin up darling.” He hummed.  
“You’re technically 17, anddd she’s technically 22-“ Clint began as he pat Loki’s back.  
“Oh hush. I’m in my 1050’s, I’ve had 6 children, she is crying.” Loki stuck his tongue out at Barton, still smoothing Mantis’s hair in a comforting gesture as she, Shuri, Rocket, and Peter continued to cling to him.  
“Are you okay?!” Peter practically screamed in worry.  
“I am fine sweet one.”


End file.
